Bigley
Bigley, also known as, "Lord Bigley: Master of Spaghetti" is a recurring antagonist and comic relief villain in the GEOAdventures that took place on Miiverse. Origins Bigley first appeared in the conquest of the WS Italian Communities. Bigley appeared in ITA Centre and demanded that he have it to spread his love of Spaghetti. In response Freege did not let up in its conquest of the area. Bigley then responded by trying to summon the NSLU users to storm the community and conquer it for themselves. Initially the plan looked like it was working but through the efforts of Freege and the apathy of the smashers who were inadvertently invading, Freege won the battle and Bigley had to sue for peace. Later ITA Battles Bigley later came back for a second battle with his unified Spaghetti Tribes on the offensive. Without the Smasher Storm Bigley summoned in the first battle, his second attempt at ITA Centre ended in a much bigger failure for Bigley. It is also worth noting that Bigley also tried taking over ITA South in a seperate battle. Bigley then made a much more desperate attempt to take over The ITA Communities. Bigley failed again after a overwhelming response after a brief calm in the war. Bigley interpreted the calm before the storm as a victory but later realized he lost after a very deafening stream of posts in ITA Centre. Other Battles Against Freege The Spaghetti Splatter The most prominent stream of invasions from Bigley and the Spaghetti tribes is known as the Spaghetti Splatter. It started in a secret post GEO found where Bigley and Ganster: a leader of one of the Spaghetti tribes Bigley united plot a mass attack on Freeges territory. GEO seeing this for himself alerts everyone of the attack. Freege preemptively posts claims in most of Spaghettis targets, heavily descouraging them. They did however still invade ITA Centre and also tried claiming SE England: Territory of GEOs erstwhile ally, Count Graduon. Through GEOs warnings and aid, Graduon also triumphed over Bigley. New Hampshire Stalemate New Hampshire was a battle primarily fought using Freeges Miiverse only members and Freeges allies Vs Bigley. Despite Bigley being considered the main belligerent the main person who held the battle was Devon who made 4 alts. Initially the battle was in Freeges favor until Devon came. Devon distinguished himself early on. Devon then tried a strategy of invading all of Freeges communitys; this failed because Freege actively followed his trail and countered his posts. Bigley responded though my making a treaty heavily tipped in his favor which would include him owning ITA Centre, Ireland and Maryland along with some other communitys. Of course, GEO completely rejected the treaty. The ending phase of the war was the most intense and amounted to a total of 120 posts per hour in the span of 4 hours. Afterwards there was a brief calm between the belligerents when Freege left to find their claim still standing. It was eventually declared a stalemate where both groups agreed to leave the community or if not mutually own it. Colorado A major Spaghetti tribe was the one located in Colorado. Freege in its policy of exterminating the reminates of the Spaghetti Tribe smashers attacked the community. Freege faced heavy resistance from the locals who were given aid from Team Plasma but this ended when Freege gave a mock invasion of their capital PEIC in response. in a moderate amount of time the Spaghetti rebels gave up. Ganster joins Freege ostensibly to curry favor with them again. This however is short lived when he proves to be a blatant spy. GEO later uses it to give him cryptic misinformation which he later discovers him telling Bigley. Eventually when Spaghetti lost most of its territory GEO gave the post a, "yeah" to convey his presence in the conversation to Ganster causing him to completely panic in front of Bigley. Traits Bigley is frequently regarded as a comic relief villain of Freege. Bigley is easily noted for his lack of tact in a conversation which results in him getting banned from Miiverse very frequently. Bigleys frequent banning has led to the Spaghetti tribes being in frequent disarray. Bigley usually circumvented this by making multiple alts. Bigley is also implied to be a Redditor when he gets GEO to use a Reddit so he can show him gossip.(Mentioning other social media on Miiverse could easily get someone banned. Not that Bigley cares.) In the later stages of Freeges war with Bigley, he noticeably becomes more unhinged. In New Hampshire, when Freege preemptively welcomes Spaghetti posting Bigley gets enraged at Freege, declaring them complete hypocrites who need to be stopped. Bigley has also made various rants that likely were fueled on the discovery that Freege is a Fascist group. Bigley frequently describes Freege with the horrifically heavy handed nickname, "Fascge." a portmanteau of Fascist and Freege. In a hidden chat Bigley had with other Spaghetti users Bigley makes hints of of being self aware of his disasterous wars with Freege. One classic moment of Bigleys temper regarding Freege occurred in Ireland when Bigley tried claiming Ireland, Riley responded by saying it was apart of Freege and some other entities. Bigley had a moment of veiled anger and said, "Freege wont last forever!" and left. Bigleys basis for claiming Ireland would also be a part of his modus operandi for many of the communities he claimed: claim the communities on the basis of his ancestry. Bigley by virtue of being a intense mutt uses this as an excuse to try claiming multiple European communities. Bigley also identifies as a Miiverse Smasher. In addition, Bigley also enjoys trolling people. In the context of Freege though this has went as far as serving as a casus belli for Freege to steal another of Bigleys communities. Bigley is generally well regarded by the Smasher community either way. Category:GEOAdventure-Miiverse Category:To do